


New camera!

by woIfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woIfstar/pseuds/woIfstar
Summary: Moony was about to take a selfie with his new camera when Sirius jumped in. This is the result.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	New camera!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first draw, it's not so good but I tried

  



End file.
